Mein Leben, für deine Liebe
by Lemnear
Summary: Ken rettet Omi vor dem Tod


Blut... Nur Blut soweit ich sehen konnte. Ich lag in meinem eigenen Blut. Man hat versucht ihn zu töten. Feige hatte er ihn von hinten angegriffen. Wollte ihm sein Schwert in den Nacken rammen. Wollte ihm sein Leben nehmen. Das Kostbarste ihn meinem Leben, wollte man mir nehmen. Ihn, Omi Tsukiyono. Er war der einzige Grund, weswegen ich so lange gelebt habe. *lächel* ja, sonst wäre ich bestimmt nicht mehr unter den Lebenden. Dazu hatte ich zu wenig Lebenswillen. Doch er gab ihn mir zurück. Seine liebenswürdige, freundlich Art hat mir verzaubert, hat mich in seinen Bann gezogen und nicht wieder freigelassen. Wie lang habe ich nicht daran geglaubt. Habe ich nicht an die Liebe geglaubt die uns beide verband... doch jetzt, jetzt war es anders. Er ist zu dem wichtigsten in meinem Leben geworden, dass ich je besessen hatte. Hmm... es waren bereits zwei Monate in denen wir als Liebenpaar bezeichnet wurden. Verschwommene Bilder unserer zusammen verbrachten Zeit erschienen vor meinem Auge. Wie schön es war. Wie viel Spaß wir hatten. Seine weichen, zärtlichen Lippen auf meinen zu spüren, war ein Gefühl, das ich einfach nicht beschreiben konnte. Viel zu schön, als dass ich es je wieder missen wollte. Doch er... er hatte es zerstört. Wieso nur?! Er wollte Omi-chan töten, mir meinen größten Schatz entreißen. Ich habe mich dazwischen geschoben, um ihn zu beschützen. Er hat mir die Brust aufgeschlitzt, hatte mir weh getan. Aber die Schmerzen waren zu ertragen, solange es Omi gut ging. Als ich zu ihm gesagt hatte, ich würde für ich sogar mein Leben lassen, hatte er gelacht und versucht es mir auszureden. Ich hatte mein Versprechen eingehalten. Wie lange hatte ich noch zu leben. Eine Minute?! Zwei Minuten?! Oder weniger?! Wie egal es nur war. Ich wollte nur ihn ein letztes Mal sehen. Ihm ein letztes Mal sagen, wie sehr ich ihn liebte und mich bedanken. Mich bedanken dafür, dass er immer zu mir gestanden hatte, er mich nie aufgegeben hatte, und mir einen Grund für das Weiterleben gegeben hatte. „Kenken!! Ken!! Bitte sag doch was! Bitte!!!" Jemand rüttelte an meiner Schulter. Es war Omi. Mein Omi-chan. Lächelnd öffnete ich meine Augen: „Geht's dir gut, Omi-chan?" flüsterte ich leise. Es war mir nicht möglich lauter zu sprechen. Jede Bewegung, jedes Wort, jeder Atemzug tat so weh... aber um ihn zu sehen, würde ich alle Schmerzen der Welt auf mich nehmen. „Gut, dank dir. Mensch, wieso hast du das getan?!?! Wieso?! Du darfst nicht sterben. Nein!!!!!! Bitte nicht. Verlasse mich nicht, meine geliebter Ken. Wie soll ich den ohne dir Leben?! Das kann ich nicht... nein..." der kleine Junge war schluchzend neben mir zusammen gesunken und hielt meine Hand. Sie war so warm, so angenehm. „Omi-chan, ich liebe dich. Hätte ich dich sterben lassen sollen?! Nein. Du hast noch ein Leben vor dir. Mach was draus, ja? Und vergiss mich nicht!" Unter Aufgebrauch meiner letzt Kräfte hob ich meinen Arm und strich dem Jungen, meinem Geliebten, zärtlich über die Wange. Omi lächelte: „Du klingst wie ein alter Opa. Du hast dein Leben doch auch noch vor dir. Außerdem... wie soll ich den Leben wenn du nicht mehr da bist. Bleib doch bei mir, bitte... ich brauche dich so sehr." Tränen rannen über seine Wangen und tropften auf meine Brust. „Omi-chan, du bist stark. Du musst weiterleben und den anderen zeigen, wie stark mein Omi ist. Tu es für mich. Ich bitte dich. Soll ich denn umsonst sterben. Nein, dass will ich nicht." meine Worte waren nun nur noch schwer zu verstehen. Es war so schwer zu reden, aber es würde gehen. „Baka.... wieso tust du mir so weh... du darfst mich nicht verlassen. Ich liebe dich doch so sehr." Er drückte meine Hand fest an seine Brust. Ich konnte seinen Herzschlag spüren. Am liebsten hätte ich ihn an mich gedrückt und gesagt, dass ich für immer bei ihm bleiben würde. Doch dazu war ich zu schwach... und es wäre gelogen. Ich wollte nicht lügen. „Omi-chan, küss mich!" befahl ich grinsend. „W... was?!" stotterte er verwirrt. „Küss mich, verdammt noch mal!!" ein merkwürdiger Geschmack machte sich in meinem Mund breit. Es schmeckte nach... Blut. Vorsichtig beugte sich der Kleine zu mir hinunter und presste seine Lippen auf meine. Oh gott, wie sehr ich diese Momente liebte. Seine süßen Lippen auf meinen zu spüren, war das schönste, was ich mir vorzustellen gewagt hattee. Ich liebte diese Küsse. Ich liebte ihn. Widerwillig trennten wir unsere Lippen. „Ken.... bitte." schluchzte der Junge. „Hör auf zu weinen, das passt dir nicht. Komm, lächle ein letztes Mal für mich, bitte!" erwartungsvoll sah ich zu ihm hoch. Unentschlossen spielte er mit meiner Hand... das machte er immer wenn er Angst hatte, oder nervös war. Dann endlich. Dieses unbezahlbare Lächeln. Das mich in seinen Bann zog, das ich so liebte. Auch wenn es ein gezwungenes Lächeln war, er war wunderschön... weil er für mich lächelte. Ein unbeschreiblicher Schmerz stach in mein Herz. Ich sollte es nie wieder sehen. Nie wieder... „Ich liebe dich!" waren die letzten Worte die ich herausbrachte... dann fielen meine Augen zu und mein Herz hörte auf zu schlagen... Für immer. 


End file.
